Why Can't It Be Real
by AngelLove394
Summary: Magic? I always thought pulling a rabbit out of a hat was magic. Oh how wrong I was. There's this door you see and when you open it, you enter a world full of magic. However I don't want to ruin the surprise. So for now, lets go back to the start.
1. Chapter 1

I was alone, alone in this huge house. My parents were away for a week and left me alone. We had just moved to Doncaster, England and my parents were already away on a business trip, I wandered around the house deciding to explore. After two hours or so I arrived on the fourth floor and walked to the end of the hallway to a big door covered in mythical creatures, being my curious self I went to open the door and was met with a soft eerie voice "those who pass through this door, shall have no return until the quest they take on is complete" I jumped back in shock and bit my lip to hold back a scream. I blinked a couple of times taking everything in, there is no way that just happened. I glared at the door and opened it, taking a deep breath before stepping into what I assumed would be another room. Oh how wrong I was.

I stared at him, his blue glistening eyes looking back into my own " ah, I have been waiting for you to arrive Miss Harlington" I froze, how does he know my name? "I know many things Miss Harlington, but now is not the time for questions. Would you please step into this room and change into these robes?" He asked politely and I nodded taking the robes without further questions and walked into the small room and shut the door. After I had gotten changed I looked into the mirror and eyed myself down "pathetic as usual" I muttered and walked back out to face a lady giving me a soft smile "Miss Harlington I presume? I am Professor McGonagall, I will be your Transfiguration teacher" I nodded taking this in "Pleasure to meet you Professor" I said in my politest manner. Transfiguration? What? The man who had greeted me before walked over to me "ah, I see you have met Professor McGonagall" he said and I nodded.

I had been talking to Professor Dumbledore (he told me his name) for over an hour now as he explained where I was and what I was. I Rebecca-Rose Harlington am a witch and I am going into 6th year at Hogwarts. Obviously because I have never used or learnt magic before I will be very behind so I will be tutored by Professor Dumbledore after classes and so on. I was to be sorted into a house by the Sorting Hat and now here I am sitting in this comfortable seat with a witches looking hat placed on my head. "Ahh, you are not from around here are you? Don't worry I shall not tell anyone. It must be strange to have opened the door and found yourself here, bound to the Wizardring world, but enough about that let's skip to the important part. What house shall I place you in? Hmm..You are quiet and shy certainly traits of a Hufflepuff, but you are intelligent so possibly Ravenclaw, you have a strong aura about you that brings boldness like a Slytherin but your courage overpowers all of them and your hunger of curiosity is much like a Gryffindor. You would do well in any of these houses yet you seem to suit one house in particular" he said then paused "GRYFFINDOR" he shouted and I smiled, it was supposedly the perfect house for me. Finally somewhere I might just possibly fit in.

Professor McGonagall led me down different flights of stairs; I looked around in awe and amazement. I had never seen something so amazing as this; she walked me over to a group of people around my age. "Miss Bell, could you please come here?" She called to the group and a girl with dark brunette hair and petite frame like my own walked over with a smile "What can I help you with Professor McGonagall?" She asked glancing at me a couple of times. "Miss Harlington here is new, I would like for you to take care of her for the time being. She is of course in Gryffindor and will need some friends. I'm sure you can introduce her to a couple of students yes?" Professor McGonagall replied and the girl nodded and smiled before turning to me "I'm Katie, I'm the Gryffindor Prefect and also your new friend" she said and I smiled before replying to her "Rebecca-Rose Harlington, new girl". She laughed at my comment and I felt some sort of achievement, Professor McGonagall gave me a small smile "well I'll leave you to it, best of luck Miss Harlington" I nodded in response and turned to face Katie "well come on into the great hall, I'll introduce you to my friends" she said grabbing my hand and pulling me through the large wooden doors into a huge hall all lit up with floating candles. The ceiling was a perfect picture of the night sky that looked so real, four tables were set up and students all different ages around them talking amongst themselves, I guessed they were the house tables. I looked to the stage and saw another large table set up, the teacher's table I guessed. I held back a smirk at the ridiculous clothing they wore as they also talked amongst themselves. Katie pulled me over to the table on the far right and to a large group of students, they all looked up at us as Katie coughed "Guys this is Rebecca-Rose Harlington" she said and they all gave me smiles as I sat down next to Katie and a boy with Jet black hair and circular glasses.

"Hello, I'm Luna Lovegood. Pleasure to meet you" the girl with the whitish/blondish curly hair and turnip earrings introduced herself. Next the nerdy boy next to her Neville Longbottom, then Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan. A girl with red hair and a very pretty face smiled at me "I'm Ginny, Ginny Weasley", I smiled and turned my head to a girl with very bushy brunette hair "Hi Rebecca, Welcome to Hogwarts. I'm Hermione Granger" she said and I smiled "thanks" was my reply as my eyes laid on another boy with red hair and freckles "Ron Weasley, Harry Potter's best friend a.k.a Him" he said pointing to the boy on my right. I smiled and then turned to face Harry "Well I'm Harry Potter as you no thanks to Ron" he said with a small smirk and Ron cutter in "she will already know who you are" he said and I frowned "actually, I don't. This is the first time I've met or heard of him," I said and everyone gasped. Harry was the only one who didn't instead he smiled "finally someone who wont bug me about being Harry Potter" he whispered to me so I could only hear him, I have him a soft smile before turning to the set of twins sitting in front of me with grinning faces.

"I'm Fred Weasley and he's George," one of them said and I smirked, I knew this trick all to well. "Actually, I believe you are George and he is Fred but nice try" I said with a smile and they stared at me awestruck "that's so cool, how did you know?" I grinned. "I didn't you just gave it away" I giggled slightly and looked at George who was looking back at me. He was kind of cute...

"Well as much as I'd like to watch you two lovebirds staring at each other lovingly, I'd rather introduce myself" I jumped and blushed as I turned around in my seat to look at a very pretty girl. She had long light brown hair and the prettiest blue eyes, she was grinning like mad at me "Well I'm Georgia Malfoy, but in no lifetime may you call me that. Most people call me Jo but because you are special I'll let you think of something. Also I think you are pretty hip so I reckon we shall get along greatly. My nickname for you will be Becca and that's final." I stared at her as a huge smile formed on my lips "we'll that was different but I liked it, oh and I'll be calling you Joey so you better get used to it" I said with a wink before turning to face Professor Dumbledore who was beginning to speak, while Joey sat down next to Hermione.

After Professor Dumbledore had finished his speech and the first years had been sorted, a large and I mean extremely large feast appeared on all of the tables. Never in all my life had I seen so much food, I stared at it trying to decide what I would have. I ended up having a few potatoes and some pasta salad. Once everyone had finished dinner the desert appeared and I swear my eyes fell out of their sockets as I took in all the different types of sweet treats. I had a small piece of chocolate cake and tried my first sugar quill before I felt full. After everyone had finished that, Professor Dumbledore excused us all and sent us of to bed, I stood up and followed Joey out of the great hall. She took me to the Gryffindor common room and up to the girl's dormitory and showed me my bed, I discovered my suitcase was sitting there so I changed into my pyjamas and got ready for bed. Soon enough I was laying in my bed everything that had happened in the last few hours buzzing in my brain. I felt my eyes drooping as I fell into a peaceful slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

I had been at Hogwarts for at least a week now, surprisingly I wasn't that bad at Magic. Actually I was quite good, seeing as I had never performed any kind of magic before. The teachers were impressed so that gave me a little bit of hope, all my friends were shocked at the fact I new nothing about the Wizardring World yet I was handling it better than anyone. I had a lot to learn that much was clear I just hoped that this would never end that I would keep these amazing friends and be a witch forever. "Bec? You coming?" I was pulled out of my hard thinking by the familiar sound of George talking to me "sorry? What?" I said looking up at him sheepishly. He grinned and shook his head "come on, we have free period" my face lit up. "Sweet!" I said jumping up and taking his hand before realizing what I had done. I blushed like mad and his face was red to, I dropped our hands and muttered a lets go before walking out of the classroom.

"So Bec, tell us about your family" Ron said with a curious look on his face. I froze remembering my parents and how different my life was compared to the rest of them. "Well uh...my father runs a rather large sports company, which sponsors teams and people who play the sports they make equipment and clothing for. My mother is a doctor, which is like a healer. She helps people in all sorts of places and is trying to get more doctors sent to places in Africa to help the sick. We moved from England when I was five years old and I have been living in Melbourne, Australia for the past 11 years until now as we just moved back to London." I said this as my eyes pricked me with tears wanting to escape. Everyone took everything in and soon began asking me all sorts of questions. I answered most of what came at me but at times I was just confused. I avoided George at all costs because I didn't want to make it awkward.

The rest of the day was hectic, by each minute our homework pile was getting higher and higher. I sighed as Professor McGonagall handed out our Transfiguration homework, I looked at it and focused hard on what we were to achieve before placing it in my small book bag and walking out of class. I was headed towards Professor Dumbledore's office when I was met with the Toad herself, she was wearing her usual pink attire and had a small evil smile on her face "ah Miss Harlington, how are you?" She asked me making me stop in my tracks. "I'm fine thank you Professor, yourself?" I said through gritted teeth with my politest manner "very good thank you. Where are you headed?" She asked curiously and I bit my lip unsure whether to lie or say the truth "I'm not quite sure yet Professor, I'm yet to decide where to go" I said, it wasn't really lying was it? She nodded then bid me good day before walking off in the opposite direction. Once I was sure she had gone I quickly walked to the entrance of Professor Dumbledore's office, I said the password then walked up the stairs to the door.

Once I was allowed in, I walked in and sat in my usual armchair facing Professor Dumbledore at his desk. "How have you been Miss Harlington?" He asked me and I replied with a smile "excellent sir, I've been working hard on all my school work and I think I'm getting the hang of things.". He smiled "very good, very good. I trust the wand Mr Ollivander gave to you works well then?" He asked and I nodded "yes it does, obeys every command I ask of it" I said with a smile. He returned the smile then glanced at the door "I have decided that because of your remarkable speed of learning, I would have Professor Snape teach you some advanced Mind Magic. It is up to you whether you agree or not but Professor Snape is here to discuss it with you." On those words the door opened to reveal the hated potions teacher who I actually quite rather liked.

I turned to face Professor Snape and he gave me the cold glare, I sighed and ignored it waiting for him to speak. When he did it came out in a slow and long droning voice "Miss Harlington, the type of higher magic Professor Dumbledore has asked me to teach you is called Occlumency. It is when you shut your mind off from a person trying to penetrate it. It's a very hard thing to learn but over time you can develop the skills and begin learning the opposite called Legilimancy. However our task is to focus on the Occlumency side. Are you up for this task?" He finally finished off and I bit my lip taking it all in and thinking over his words. "I would like to learn the ways of Occlumency, it all sounds extremely interesting" I replied and Professor Snape nodded before speaking again "just no, that these next few weeks will be extremely testing and hard. I will speak to your teachers and advise they give you minimum homework as you will be spending most of your free time learning the art". I nodded and thought about it all in my head, the one question I just didn't understand is why I should need to learn it. However before I could ask Professor Dumbledore was dismissing me and I was heading back down the stairs.

That night I sat in my usual armchair by the fire listening to Joey gush about Fred "Oh Becca you should have been there, he asked to carry my books and oh he was so sweet!" I rolled my eyes and turned to face her "yes yes, very cute but I have news" I said quietly so that no one else would hear. Her face lit up "OOOH! What what what! Tell me!" She said with a whole lot of excitement. "Im going to be learning Occlumency with Professor Snape" I whispered and she looked at me in shock. "That's so cool Becca! You are lucky that Snape actually likes you!" She said. Joey also liked Professor Snape, we were on his good side. I shrugged "I just can't believe that me of all people is going to be learning it. I mean sure I picked up magic pretty quickly but still. She laughed "Becca, you deserve to learn it. I swear you know more magic than I do and I've been learning it for 6 years now." I blushed at this comment "I'm really not that good" I said honestly and she sighed "I'm not going to argue but just agree with me." She said and me being stubborn shook my head. "Well I'm off to bed. Night!" She gave me a hug before walking up to the girls dormitories.

I started to read the book on Occlumency I had borrowed from the library, it was filled with everything I would need to know and what I would experience. Gathering as much information I could I let my mind wander over the pages taking everything to account so that I could be ahead in my studies. I didn't notice people walking in or sneaking out, I was in my own little world as I explored this book and sucking in all the information it laid out for me. George came and sat at my feet but I didn't notice him until he started tickling them "ahh!" I screamed and burst into giggles, my book falling to the ground as I tried to stop him. He began laughing with me and soon we both were hugging and crying with laughter, "you seem to be in a good mood" I commented and he nodded "well..I plucked up the courage and asked Katie out and she said yes!" I stiffened, this shouldn't be affecting me like it is. Jealously and rage was flying through me like missiles and I glared at my hands "Bec?" I heard George ask. I quickly put on a fake smile and said with all the fake happiness I could muster "that's great George, I'm glad you guys are dating" I could feel my eyes beginning to fill with tears. "I'm really tired and it's getting late. I'm going to head to bed I said and hugged him before picking up my book and walking slowly up to the dormitory a sad smile on my face. Who am I kidding, why would George date me anyway? I'm just a pathetic mudblood.


	3. Chapter 3

The last few months have been chaotic, Umbridge is making school hell, so many deaths are occurring outside of school and George and I still aren't talking. I walked into the Great Hall and sat down with Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet, I refused to sit with my normal group seeing as both Katie and George were there and flirted constantly. Everyone just thought I was mad at them, even Joey. I felt terrible but I couldn't sit there, I know I'm being stupid but it's just how I am. I smiled at Ange and Ali "So, Quidditch trials tonight! Are you going to be a hard captain Ange?" I asked smirking and she laughed "I'll try to not be that tough, you'll be trying out right?" I shrugged "possibly, I've been practicing my flying". I had obviously never heard of Quidditch before and so everyone has been teaching me the rules and how to play and fly. I glanced over at my usual group and saw George staring at me with sad eyes, I looked down at my breakfast and suddenly I didn't feel hungry anymore. "I'll see you guys later" I said to the girls before standing up and walking out of the hall.

I wandered down the corridor towards the courtyard when I walked into none other than Joey. "Oh hey" I said awkwardly and she smiled at me "Becca!" She hugged me and I couldn't help but laugh and hug her back. "I missed you" she said honestly and I felt terrible "sorry, just got things going on" I lied and looked at the younger boy who Joey had been talking to. His pale complexion matched Joey's, his eyes were the same blue but his hair was a platinum blonde colour. He looked scared, worried almost. I gave him a small smile realizing this must be her brother "So this is the little brother?" I asked Joey and she nodded "Becca, meet Draco" I smiled at him more warmly "nice to meet you Draco" I said to him holding out a hand and he shook it with a small smile in return "the pleasures mine" I laughed lightly. "Well I'd love to stay and chat but I have somewhere I need to be" I lied with ease. I hugged and said a quick goodbye to Joey before walking off again in the direction on the courtyard.

I lay down on a bench and closed my eyes, I let my thoughts wonder as I reminded myself that all of this was most likely a dream. I sighed and opened my eyes to let out a loud scream as someone's face was looking down on me. The person jumped back from me, I whipped my wand up and pointed it at their face before getting a good look at them "What the hell Draco? I could have attacked you!" I yelled at him angrily lowering my wand. He smiled sheepishly "Sorry Becca, I thought you were sleeping. It was cute" he said and I blushed "oh goodness, that's embarrassing. I was just trying to clear my head" I replied honestly before looking down at my hands. He laughed "don't worry, no one else has been around.".

I sat talking to Draco for an hour or so, we both had free periods for the rest of the day. I got to know him really well, I learn't about his family, hobbies and friends. In return I told him about myself and my life, obviously not saying anything about my old life. We got on really well and occasionly a flirty line was thrown in. I was broken from my thoughts as Fred, Harry, Hermione, Ron and of course George and Katie walked into the courtyard. They were talking about some group starting up but that all stopped when they saw Draco and I. "Bec?" I heard Hermione ask and I gave her a small smile before looking at the rest of them, Harry gave a small glare at Draco but gave me a sad smile. The rest just glared, especially George. "Bec, why the bloody hell are you with Malfoy?" He spat and I rolled my eyes "he has a name and we are well were talking" I replied keeping my calm. George then spoke up "he's a MALFOY Bec if you haven't noticed" and Fred added on "and an arrogant prick". I glared at them "clearly you haven't noticed that Joey is a MALFOY and he isn't an arrogant prick. If anyone is an arrogant prick it's you Fred." I returned back and glared hard. I stood up and Draco stood up with me glaring at everyone, I took his hand "come on Draco, lets leave the idiots to themselves" I hissed before turning to Hermione and Harry "at least you two have some consideration". I saw George staring at Draco and my hands, "got a problem Georgie? I can't see why. You have Katie for that" I then stormed off leaving them to there business. The tears threatening to break.

I had said goodbye to Draco and walked off to the Library, I had mastered the art of Occlumency pretty easily despite a few memories being shown. However Professor Snape didn't see any of the memories I had desperately trying to hide. I'm starting my Legilmency training tomorrow night and I'm a bit nervous but maybe I can find out why Professor Snape is so bitter. I realized the time and decided time for payback, I quickly ran to the common room and said the password before running in and upstairs to the girls dormitories, I changed into my borrowed Quidditch gear and grabbed my new broom I had been given from an anonymous source. It was the Firebolt. I walked out of the Common room and down to the Quidditch field, where everyone was flying around. I walked over to Ange and smiled at her "Hey, I'm ready. What do I need to do?" I asked her and she smiled back at me "woah is that a Firebolt? Harry has one of those too! And just warm ups" she replied and I nodded before mounting my broom and flying up into the air. I flew well more like zoomed over to Harry and grinned at him "I guess we're matching?" I laughed and he looked at my broom before laughing with me. "Hey, what you did earlier, that was pretty brave. Just a warning, avoid the common room at all costs tonight, unless you want to be pranked by the twins. I can come out later and get you when it's clear if you want?" I stared at him taking everything in. "Woah okay, that be great. I'll probably be in the library until closing times then I'm not sure where" I replied honestly "I'll find you" he said quickly.

The trials went by so fast, Harry was clearly Seeker, Fred and George were the beaters and Ron was the Keeper. Ange and Alicia were chasers and now it was down to Katie and I. Katie was up first, George shouted 'go baby' and Fred yelled with Ron 'GO KATIE' a few Gryffindors joined in. She got the first two in and missed the last. I knew I had this one chance to get into the team, I took a deep breathe before grabbing the quaffed and stared at the rings. I heard Harry, Alicia, Hermione and Joey scream out my name and shout Good luck. Then I heard a different voice, one I did like the sound of it was Draco, I waved and smiled at him. It somehow gave me a boost of confidence and the next thing I new I was speeding towards the goals, I through the Quaffle at the one on the right with a curve and speed in it and it went through. That's one down I said to myself over the screams of my friends. I went in for the second shot and through it to the left one with the same amount of force and it went it, Ron wasn't able to move fast enough. I smiled brightly then moved a bit back, I took a deep breath as I stared at Ron and the hoop behind me. Time for my secret weapon, I sped at him then let my broom spin me upside down, I through the Quaffle with hard force and BAM! It went through, I span up and did a handstand on my broom before flying down to meet the many hugs of my friends.

Ange smiled at me "Welcome to the team Bec, I think you and Harry are going to help us win this with ease." She said and I laughed "it will be a team effort" I replied hugging her. I saw Katie in tears and I felt bad, I walked over to her "hey, you did really well" I said to her with a small smile and she looked at me "thanks, so did you." I smiled more knowing she wasn't mad at me. I gave her a hug before running off, to get changed. After I had gotten changed, I locked my gear away safely with a few charms of my own before walking out. "Bec?" I turned to see a smiling Draco leaning against the wall "well hello Mr Slytherin" I giggled before giving him a big hug. "You were amazing!" He replied hugging me back. I laughed pulling back "No I wasn't" I replied and he glared playfully at me "yes you were! No arguing" I laughed lightly and smiled "well thanks" I said and blushed lightly. "I was wondering if you would uhm...go on a date with me tonight?" He asked and I was caught off guard. "Me? Date? Wow" I said. I had never had a boyfriend, or date in my life. "Yeah. I mean you don't have to-" I cut him off with a hug "I'd love to" I said with a bright smile.


	4. Chapter 4

I walked into the girl's bathrooms and entered a stall, using my wand I changed my outfit into a nice light blue flowing dress and white ballet flats. I walked out and went to go and meet Draco in the courtyard. I bumped into someone on the way out, "Bec?" I looked up to see Harry standing up against the wall, a confused look on his face. "Harry..you scared me" I replied, forgetting what I was wearing and where I was going. He smiled softly "Sorry about that, you look nice" he said to me and I blushed lightly "Oh? Right. Thanks" I said looking down at my toes. "going out?" He questioned and I nodded, "Yes, I have a date actually" he grinned at this "let me guess, Malfoy?" I nodded blushing again "Just be careful okay? I don't want to see you get hurt." I smiled up at him and gave him a hug "he's not as bad as he seems, just remember that." I whispered to him pulling back and waving goodbye before walking towards the courtyard again.

Draco was sitting down on the bench we had been sitting at earlier, his face lit up into a smile when I came into view. I could feel my cheeks beginning to heat up, he stood up and walked towards me. Draco was dressed in a light blue checked shirt and tanned chinos, he hugged me gently and I smiled even more. "you look beautiful" He said to me and once again I began to blush. "and you look handsome" I replied and he chuckled lightly. "Shall we m'lady?" he asked and I giggled taking his outstretched arm and walking with him towards the grounds. I glanced back after hearing a small sound and saw Harry smiling at me, he mouthed good luck towards me before walking away. At least one of my friends doesn't hate me. I smiled looking at Draco who was trying to hide the fact he had been staring at me.

"So what do you have planned?" I asked smiling at him and he smirked "That's for me to know and you to find out" he teased and I glared playfully at him "noo! That's not fair! I hate surprises!" I giggled Draco just smiled. We walked down the path to the Black Lake and I let out a loud gasp as I took in the sight before me. Two trees with a reasonable gap between them were lit up with sparkling lights, a picnic blanket was laid out between them and a small picnic basket in the middle. I hugged Draco's side before sitting down on the blanket and looking around. Draco sat down beside me "Do you like it?" he asked me and I nodded lost for words. Nobody has ever been this nice to me before, I could feel my heart fluttering and I smiled to myself. Draco took my hand in his "Thank you for this afternoon Bec, it means a lot. I know I seem like a git, which is true but I'm forced to be that way thanks to my parents way well more my fathers way of upbringing." I felt a wave of emotion as I took in his thank you, I realised that he has to go through the same sort of life that Joey does outside of school. I hugged him almost close to tears and kissed his cheek "Don't let him tear you down, don't let ANYONE push you around. I believe that even though you may not have treated people nicely, your heart is in the right place and I that if you put yourself out there you can stand up to your father and prove him wrong" I said to him my eyes letting the tears slip down my face and my breathing beginning to become rapid.

Draco pulled me into his chest and rocked me back and forth gently "you are the most beautiful and sweetest girl in the entire world" he whispered to me, I felt my eyes begin to swarm with tears again so I rested my head on his shoulder and bit my lip. The date may have been emotional but it was worth it.

Georgia's (Joey's) POV:

I watched with a large smile plastered on my face as Draco hugged Becca, they looked so cute together. I was glad that my baby brother was finding some sort of happiness and that Becca was finally getting over George. I turned away and walked back towards the common room, I could hear the rest of the gang excluding Harry and Hermione getting ready to set the prank off that was meant for Becca. "Hey, its me Jo" I shouted out and then Fred appeared in front of me, soon followed by everyone else. I smiled at them "Becca won't be coming back anytime soon" I said with happiness clear in my voice, I didn't want her to get pranked. "Why's that?" Ron said rudely and I shot him a glare before looking directly at George with a smug look on my face "She's on a date" I giggled and I could see George's smirk drop. Fred tapped my shoulder "with who?" he asked and this is when I knew George would have a fit "my brother actually, Draco" I smiled. George growled lightly "WHAT? Why the hell is she with that scumbag? He's a filthy Malfoy!" he said hatred filling his voice. Although I knew it was more directed at Draco than me it still hurt. "Maybe its because he is actually nice and cares for her? And if us Malfoy's are filthy then you won't mind never speaking or hanging out with me AGAIN. That goes for all of you." I said tears glazing my eyes. I pushed past Fred and walked up the stairs and into the common room. I walked into the girl's dormitories and curled up on my bed and began to softly sing to calm myself down.


	5. Chapter 5

(Continuing in Georgia (Joey's) POV)

I had spent the night mostly awake, I had watched Becca come in and was glad to see she had avoided the prank. She looked so happy, I was glad. At least things were going all right for her. I rolled over on my side to look at her and saw she was writing in what looked like a diary "Becca?" I whispered and she turned to look at me "Hey Joey, sleep well?" she asked me and I lied with ease "Yeah, I did. How was your date?" I said with a wink and she blushed "Did Harry tell you?" she replied and I shook my head "no actually, Draco did. He was so happy that you said yes. Thank you" I said and she smiled "He's really sweet, I just wish more people could see that" I nodded in return before getting up and getting ready for school.

I walked into Potions Class, I sat down in my usual spot and smiled when Becca sat next to me, we had class with the Slytherins and they were the younger class too. Draco was sharing the bench with us and I could see that he had locked hands with Becca under the table. Snape walked in creating the eerie silence to commence through out the class. We were learning about some type of fungus used for a specific potion when the door was swung open and Professor McGonagall strutted in and over to Snape, she whispered something to him before she strutted out "Class dismissed" Snape said before walking out after McGonagall. I packed up my things and turned to follow Becca when I heard that stupid annoying voice "draccooooo, why are you with HER? I thought we were together" Pansy said into my brothers face "leave me alone Pansy, we were never together and we never will be" he said in a bored tone before taking Becca's hand and pulling her out the door. I quickly followed after them shooting a glare at Pansy.

I was walking alongside Becca and Draco down the corridor, people were giving us curious looks well mainly Becca and Draco but they didn't really care. I saw the whole gang walking our way and sighed looking down at my feet as we walked. "Bec? Why are you holding hands with Draco?" Katie asked rudely and I looked up to see the whole group sort of gaping at Becca and Draco, excluding Harry though he was just smirking. "maybe because he's my boyfriend" Becca replied proudly and I smiled I didn't know they were official. George's fists clenched "why would you be with him? After everything he and his family have done?" I glared at him for that and before Becca could say anything I began shouting "SHUT UP WEASLEY, YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING. JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE JEALOUS DOESN'T MEAN YOU NEED TO GO AND RUIN SOMEONE ELSES HAPPINESS. DON'T ACT LIKE YOU ARE PERFECT EITHER CAUSE YOUR NOT. MY BROTHER ACTUALLY CARES FOR BECCA UNLIKE YOU. YOU ARE PATHETIC." I could feel the tears beginning to swarm as everyone stared at me in shock, Hermione came over and hugged me "want to sit down?" She asked and I nodded, my head was spinning.

As Hermione and I sat down I heard Pansy again "oh look it's the Malfoy traiter and mudblood, omg. Is Georgia crying. That's pathetic" I could feel my blood boiling so I stood up and glared at Pansy whipping my wand out "I'm pathetic? Really? Well guess what Pansy." I hissed before casting _Locomotor Wibbly _at her. I laughed as she fell to the ground her legs wobbling side to side, I could hear Hermione snickering in the background. Suddenly Becca cried out "George, Draco STOP IT" I turned around to see George fighting Draco and not duelling either, it was fist to fist fighting. I ran over and tried to push them apart along with Fred "Draco stop it!" I said and he glared at me "he called Becca a Sl*t I froze and I turned to glare at George "bad mistake" I whipped my wand out again and cast Levicorpus at George, he cried out and I just stayed glaring at him. Becca kept begging for me to stop but I was to upset. She ran off and I sighed, I didn't meant to upset her. I let George down and he ran off with Katie and Ron, however Fred stayed behind and came over to me "Im sorry for everything I said, and how my brother acted. I should have stopped him" he said to me honestly and I hugged him "its okay, I understand" I replied. Suddenly I felt a huge amount of pain in my back I let out a scream and fell to the ground, I could feel cuts and gashes suddenly opening all over my skin "f-fred" I said shakily with tears. The pain soon stopped but I felt weak, my eyes began to droop and the next thing I knew I was out.

I could hear a lot of shouting and screaming; I opened my eyes and let out a small groan. Then everything went quiet, my vision came back into focus and I looked around. I was in the hospital wing that much was clear and Draco was sitting beside me with Becca in his lap, she looked exhausted and sad On my other side was Fred and he looked like he had been crying and then over the otherside of the room Dumbledore was talking rapidly to McGonagall, Snape and a few students who I couldn't make out. I turned my head to face Becca "wh-what happened?" I asked and she just burst into tears, Draco tried to calm her down and I felt my heart pain. Did someone die or something? Fred suddenly spoke up "Pansy casted Sectumsempra on you, Snape told us about it. You're badly hurt Jo." He said and my mouth dropped over I looked at my arms and began to feel the tears again there were so many scars over my arms; they looked like they had been there for days. I took a gulp of air before asking another question "How long was I out for?"


	6. Chapter 6

Fred's POV:

"How long was I out for?'' I don't think any of us wanted to answer that, she still looked so hurt and vulnerable and I my heart pained at the thought of her seeing all her scars. Pansy had obviously been expelled; Dumbledore would never allow that sort of behaviour in Hogwarts. Her eyes began to flutter and I could tell she wanted to sleep. "Jo, go to sleep. I'll answer all your questions when you wake up" I smiled at her and she nodded before once again drifting off. The three weeks she had been out had been tough, no one really spoke about her especially Bec, she had been crying ever since the incident and it took both McGonagall and Dumbledore to get her out of the girls dorms. She had become ill and stayed in the hospital wing for almost the same time as Jo, it just made everything worse. I visited as much as I could but it was hard having my N.E.W.T.S coming up, even though everyone believed George and I didn't try we needed the credit to get our business up and running.

I heard some whispering and saw Bec being led off by Madame Pomfrey somewhere; she was so pale and had lost a lot of weight. It was taking its toll on Draco hard but also George who had recently broke up with Katie. I looked back at Jo and leaned over to kiss her forehead, I whispered a goodbye then headed off towards the Gryffindor Common room, I need to speak with George.

(Change of character: Becca's POV)

I stumbled a bit as Madame Pomfrey led me to Dumbledores office, I could feel myself getting worse and worse by the minute. What kind of sickness leads to this? Joey was getting better, I could tell. Although the scars were there, Professor Snape had healed the cuts well and returned most of the blood back to her body. Fred tried to hide the fact that he cried most nights but I could tell that he loved her, it was shamelessly obvious but I didn't dare say anything. If only he knew how Joey felt, they are perfect together. I looked up from the ground when I heard Dumbledore speak "enter." Madame Pomfrey led me in and I sat down in one of the chairs facing his desk, my tired, lifeless eyes met the sparkling blue eyes of Dumbledore "Rebecca, I am sending you to stay at St Mungos so that you will get better sooner and quicker" he said and I nodded "How long will I be gone sir?" I replied weakly and he looked down at his desk "That I do not know my dear, I would suggest leaving a letter of goodbye to those whom you shall not see for a while" he said and I nodded "Do you have a piece of paper and a quill?" I asked and he nodded, then what I had asked for appeared in front of me "thank you" I whispered.

~ _Dear Draco, Joey, Hermione, Harry and Fred._

_Professor Dumbledore is sending me to St Mungos to get better from my illness, I am not sure how long I will be gone for but hopefully I will be back soon. Please could you write down notes for me to look at for my O.W.L.S and don't let Umbridge tear this place down in my absence. Draco, thank you for looking after me these past two weeks, I'll miss you. Joey, you are going to get better I just know it, keep your faith high. Hermione, keep your head high and don't let anyone bring you down. Harry, you are my best friend, I know what you're going through , be strong. Fred, thank you for being the bigger person it takes a lot to stand up to your own family._

_I love and will miss you all._

_Becca ~_

I finished writing the letter and then folded it up and wrote each of their names on the piece of paper before handing it to Dumbledore, he smiled at me and held out a little spoon "This portkey will take you to St Mungos, a healer will be waiting for you." I nodded in response and took the little glowing spoon, the next thing I knew Dumbledore's Office was spinning and I landed on the cool ground of a hospital. I wondered how long I would be here for, days, weeks, months? Just hopefully not years, which I doubted. I'd be in class by now, Potions to be exact. I let out a sigh, as a healer walked over to me "Miss Harlington?" he asked with a smile and I nodded "Follow me please" he continued and walked off down the corridor, me following behind him. I guess this is my home for now.


	7. Chapter 7

Georgia's POV:

It's been so long, how long? I have no idea. Things are the same I guess; just everything feels empty without her. I've started hanging with the usual gang again, apologizes were given and even though its slightly awkward, things are beginning to get better. Becca's been gone for a month now, its scary how sick she must be. I know Draco is devastated at the fact he can't see her, let alone send her letters. He tends to stay by himself now, I encourage him to be nice and make friends but I guess its hard when you've bullied almost everyone in your year and below. My scars have healed over time but they are still lightly visible.

Fred and I have been spending more time together, we've gone on a few dates but I'm not sure where it's all heading. I like him a lot, I think that much is clear but at the moment nothing is really happening. I heard my name being called "Jo?" I looked up to see Harry smiling at me with a large grin on his face "She's back". I froze, my sunken look turning into a bright smile "where?" was all I could say and he motioned for me to follow him.

I ran to her "BECCAAAAAAA!" I screamed and she turned around, she was a lot thinner but she looked so bright and happy, she smiled at me and hugged me tightly. "Joey! I missed you!" I pulled back to look at her "I missed you too! Are you better now?" I found myself saying and she nodded "much better, I just need to eat more and I'll be as healthy as a horse" I laughed at her reply and poked her stomach "Well, you can start tonight with the feast!" I joked and she nodded. I saw her eyes glance towards someone and I turned to see Draco there staring at her with a soft smile visible on his lips. I shuffled backwards to let him through and almost let out an awing sound when he hugged her so carefully as if she would break at the slightest touch, I hope they get married someday.

Draco's POV:

She looks so fragile, I'm scared to touch her but she is so beautiful. I don't care if she is abnormally skinny or extremely pale looking, she is still that same girl who stood up for me and made me feel happy and more like myself. I walked over to her slowly and hugged her lightly, she felt so thin. I kissed her on the cheek "How are you feeling?" I kept my arms around her waist and she glanced down before meeting my eyes "Better but still sick, what I had was a pretty serious case." She replied and I nodded, I wanted to just hug her and make her instantly better but of course that would not work.

"Did they treat you okay?" I asked and she nodded "of course, I met some lovely people while staying there. It was so hard though, knowing I may never see them again" I could see she was tearing up so I pulled her in closer "You can always go visit them?" I suggested and I heard her let out a soft sob before nodding "I g-guess s-so" she stuttered and I smiled at least she had something to look foreword to. "We should go see the others" she said and I nodded, she pulled back and I took her hand in mine before walking towards the Courtyard where I knew everyone would be waiting.

Jo coughed and the group turned around, I could see most of their faces lighting up with smiles as Bec came into view. The next thing I knew, I was standing back letting them all hug her and say hi. Ron stood back, typical but I was surprised to see George go up to her and hug her, he muttered something and she smiled. I could feel the jealously raging through my bones, what do you expect though? She is my girlfriend. Harry was the last one to go up to her, I was really thankful. Harry had actually turned out to be a lot nicer than I had originally thought, I guess I should follow the hole 'Don't judge a book by its cover'. I could see she wanted to go and talk to him alone so I quickly walked over "Bec, you go with Harry okay? I'll come see you later" I said and she nodded before walking off with Harry. I could see George glaring at Harry and then me but with a smirk on his face "you should watch your girl Malfoy, you might lose her to Harry soon." I heard Ron chuckle then they walked off, Jo following behind with Fred.

Becca's POV:

I smiled at Harry "I missed you so much" I spoke up and he gave me a sad smile "me too Bec, how you feeling?" I shrugged in response "better but I still feel weak, I guess". Harry nodded before looking out the window of the Corridor "We need you on the Quidditch team again, Katie's good but you are definitely better" he said turning to look at me, I blushed lightly "Well hopefully I'll be able to compete for the cup yeah?" he nodded and I sat down on the bench. "How's the DA going?" I asked and he looked kinda shocked "How did you know?", I bit my lip "Draco. He got a letter to me, I know he's on the Inquisitorial Squad but he isn't giving anything away to Umbridge, that's a promise" Harry narrowed his eyes. "I trust you Bec, but how do you know he wont let something slip?" I shrugged "I trust him, he's not a horrible person even though he may act like it."

I had been talking to Harry for almost two hours, the end half an hour catching up on missed school work. I walked slowly up to the common room, my mind racing through memories and my time at the hospital. I wondered if my parents were looking for me, I'd been gone for so long now. I missed them so much, I wonder if I'll ever get to go home. My thoughts were pulled away as I was asked to speak the password "DribbleDabble" I spoke quietly and the door flung open.

I got ready for bed, I started to think how Christmas was only two weeks away. I don't know where I'll be going, maybe just staying at Hogwarts? I hope I can visit Draco and Joey maybe? Then again their father would hate the fact I'm a mudblood. I sighed and crawled into my soft comfortable bed "finally, I'm back home" I whispered to myself before falling into a deep sleep.

We had a shared class with the lower year of Gryffindors today, DADA unfortunately. I walked to class with Harry, Hermione and Ron, I could hear Hermione telling Harry to try and avoid more detentions. I looked at Ron "Ron, I know you don't like the fact I'm dating Draco but I haven't changed. Can we at least still be friends?" I said to him, I missed talking to him. He turned to face me "I'm sorry Bec, I was an idiot. Sure we can be friends, I miss talking to you too" I smiled widely and hugged him.

"HE IS BACK! I FOUGHT HIM!" Harry shouted at Umbridge and I could feel my anger beginning to get uncontrolled. Umbridge was about to speak back to him when suddenly the words were slipping from my mouth "He's right! He is back and he is hurting people! We need to be learning defensive spells so that we can defend ourselves at least against the Death Eaters!" I glared hard at her and I felt Harry squeeze my hand under the table. Umbridge glared at us, I could hear the class whispering but I ignored them "Detention! Both of you!" she exclaimed and I smirked "afraid to admit that its true? Why can't we have our own opinion?" I raised an eyebrow challenging her, Hermione whispered my name in a warning tone "No Hermione, I'm sick of everyone saying he isn't back because they are scared! WE NEED TO STAND UP AND DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!" I was letting my emotions get the best of me, I began to feel sick again. Umbridge was red as a tomato and glaring furiously at me "well Miss Harlington, if that is all you have to say I would advise you drop this class and go speak to McGonagall." I shrugged, I could honestly care less and McGonagall would let me off pretty easily. "I will see you in detention then" I picked up my books and walked out of the class room.

Instead of going to see McGonagall I went to Dumbledore instead, I heard him say enter once again and so I walked into the familiar office. "Professor" I said before sitting down in one of the seats and looking up to him. He smiled at me "Do not worry Miss Harlington, you are not in any trouble. I have been told everything. You will of course still have Saturday night detention with Professor Umbridge but no further consequences, after all you were just stating your opinion" he let out a small chuckle and I smiled up at him "I just hate the fact she thinks she can rule this school, you are the Headmaster and shouldn't she be following your guidelines?" I questioned but he shook his head "The ministry has more power over this school than I do" he replied and I sighed "why don't you become Minister then? You'd be better than Fudge any day". Dumbledore chuckled "Thank you m'dear but I have no interest in being Minister along with Headmaster. I nodded my head "Any news from the order?" I asked, I had learnt about the secret society while in St Mungos. Dumbledore shook his head "We are still patrolling, but nothing serious has happened yet. I assume you will want to stay at Headquarters over Christmas time? I know Sirius would like to see you" I could feel my face break into a look of happiness "Oh I would love to! That would be perfect!" I replied and Dumbledore chuckled "well then its sorted, you should head off to the rest of your classes now. It was nice seeing you Rebecca" Dumbledore said and I smiled, "thank you" I bid goodbye then headed out of the office.


End file.
